Lying To Help You
by Throttled
Summary: A lonesome warrior; a defenseless girl. But even the strongest love cannot survive the brutality of a well-acted lie..."I don't love you," she whispered. "I never loved you..." Had he looked into her eyes, he would have seen the pieces of her broken hear
1. Chapter 1

**Lying To Help You**

****

**Chapter 1**

"Mmmm… you're so goddamn sexy… oh yeah."

He paused in mid-slice, what was that?

"P-p-please be gentle… I…" A girl's voice floated through the silent forest, trembling and scared.

Intrigued, he followed the sounds of the talking; weaving between trees without making a single sound. He stood behind a tree and very discreetly, he sneaked a peek.

A very pretty girl with long auburn hair and delicate features was pushed up against a tree; the body of a middle aged man pressed painfully into her. He nibbled her neck savagely as his hands played roughly with her breasts. The girl whimpered and her eyes blurred with tears. The man ignored her and continued his molestation, letting his hands travel down to her most private part, where he smirked and probed.

"NO!" The girl couldn't take it anymore, and she scrambled desperately to get away from him. He wasn't impressed and slapped her across the face.

"Shut up bitch! I paid for this and I'm gonna get a fuck whether you like it or not!" With that he began to unzip his fly whilst the other hand reached to undo her…

"A-hem!"

Everyone paused… who the hell?

An agile figure suddenly hopped out of a nearby bush. It did a fluent roll in the air and landed gracefully on the ground. He looked up, duo pools of drowning chocolate shone from their sockets. A mop of unruly chestnut strands blew gently in the wind, partly obscuring his vision… also making him look dangerous.

He gazed intently at the girl, now that he was closer; he could see much more of her features. As he had suspected, she was very pretty indeed. A sense of gentleness and vulnerability surrounds her; earning her an angelic glow. Her beauty seemed traditional; yet it wasn't at the same time. The fear and sheer horror in her eyes cannot be found on just anyone. Those large orbs of emeralds glistened with both innocence and the knowledge of seeing too much… he had never seen anyone like this.

"Who the hell are you?" A rough growl interrupted his train of thoughts. It was the burly man; he had zipped up his pants… good.

The newcomer clasped his hands together into a fist and held it up in front of him; it was the gesture of greeting and respect. "Excuse my rudeness sir, my name is Xiaolang Li. I heard the young maiden here's yells for help, and therefore I felt it my duty to help her indeed."

The man regarded the boy in front of him, inspecting carefully. A youth in his late-teens, early twenties at the very most. Tall, messy brown hair, dark amber eyes, quite a handsome lad; it was a shame that he was so stupid though.

"You want her do ya? You want to fuck her?" The man snarled nastily. "Well, too bad matie, I already paid for this piece of meat and you're not getting it. No way!" And with that, he charged towards the youngster, arms raised.

The boy didn't seem to acknowledge the man's sudden intrusive movements, as he stood completely still. Just moments before the man's fist connected with his cheek, he disappeared, or so it seems. The boy was astoundingly fast as he easily avoided the punch and snaked behind the man where he sent a mighty kick towards the elder's back, shocking everyone again with his strength. The kick on its own had sent the man crashing into a tree, where he landed in a slump at the bottom. The youth blew a stray strand of hair away from his eyes and held up his fist again to the unconscious man, "Sorry."

Briskly, he strode over to the shocked girl, who looked as though she was going to faint. He crouched down so that he was eye level with her. In a gentle voice, he asked, "Miss, are you alright?

The girl averted her gaze from the unconscious man and onto the teenage male before her. Without much of a warning, she raised her right hand and brought it down towards his face. He could barely hide his surprise and only managed to stop her at the last second. Clasping her struggling hand tightly, he asked angrily. "What the hell are you doing? What was that for?"

She looked up at him with fear and vengeance, her voice came out shaky but strong, "Just because you knocked him out doesn't mean I'm going to give it willingly to you." Her tone was bitter. "If you want me, you'll have to kill me first."

Realisation dawned upon his face. Ohhh… she thought… she thought that he was…

"Miss, you misunderstood," He loosened his grip but still didn't let go, "I wasn't going to do anything. I'm not that kind of person. I just wanted to help." He lowered her hand back down; still wary in case she attacked again.

The girl stopped struggling, considering his words. She looked deep into his eyes, seemed to be searching for sincerity… and found it. Her guards dropped and she loosened up.

Xiaolang took the time to look at her more clearly. She looked around his age. Her straight auburn hair was loose down her back; two large emerald eyes reflected his image back to himself. Pretty, very pretty, too pretty.

The girl had noticed his inspection and dropped her eyes, warm surges of blood rushed to her cheeks. The boy realised what he was doing and blushed also. He stood up and helped her to get up. "Um… so, where do you live?"

She looked away towards the far distance and answered, "Nowhere."

The boy glanced at her clothes: all torn and dirty. It was amazing she looked good in it. He shook his head; he shouldn't be having these thoughts. He looked at her face again, large eyes; cute nose; small mouth; porcelain skin, perfect in every way. Dammit! He shouldn't be thinking like this. He just met her.

"Then if Miss you won't mind, you can spend the night with me. Tomorrow morning, we'll go into the nearest town, Liyagui I believe, and…"

He stopped; the girl flinched vigorously at the mention of the town. Goosebumps appeared on her bare arms, but not because of the cold; and a fine trembling seemed to have taken over her entire frame. She looked as though she was going to cry… "No… not Liyagui… anywhere but Liyagui… I…"

It was then that Xiaolang realised what had happened. She was a prostitute - a new one, no doubt. Liyagui was famous for its luxurious hotels and sexy girls. There are many places where they sell girls like the one before him for to make money, charging by the hour. But as he looked closer at her, she didn't seem to fit in. She seemed too innocent, too pure to be used like that. Judging by what had happened earlier today, Xiaolang could bet his precious sword, his family heirloom, that it was the girl's first time; and that she was still a virgin.

He looked up to the sky, it was darkening and rolls of thunder growled menacingly in the distance. He looked around in search for a shelter, no hope. He'll have to move quickly if he was to shield from the rain. He looked back to the girl again; she was fiddling with the torn cloth on the bottom of her shirt, staring absent-mindedly at the ground. Her small body seemed to be swaying in the foretelling storm breeze. No way can she survive on her own out here… that was it; he had made up his mind.

"Alright, miss, you can stay with me for the night and then afterwards you can do what you'd like. You can travel with me if you don't mind sleeping in caves and eating… well everything possible." He paused, not sure what to say. "Or… I can take you to wherever you want to go - if you'd like." To his surprise, he found himself hoping that she will accept his first offer.

The girl looked up, emeralds glistening more than ever on her delicate face. Her expression was surprised and grateful, "you mean it?"

Nod nod.

A breathtaking smile broke across her face. He froze; the world stopped. Oh my god… oh… my… god……

And that was it. He gazed unwaveringly into her emerald pools, unable to think, speak, or even breathe. But the heart that was pounding faster than it had ever pounded told him everything he needed to know.

God dammit, he was falling for this girl…

_**A/N good? Bad? Tell me!!! Sorry, I had to change the plot :D**_

_****_

_**Read it again, it doesn't flow does it? Oh well, too not bothered to change it – make sense?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lying To Help You**

**Chapter 2**

"Syaoran look out!"

Li Xiaolang smiled softly without turning his back. It was her.

She was standing on the sideline, watching the fight with a worried expression on her face. Her long auburn hair flew in the wind; a pair of clear emeralds shone unheard anxiety as they continued watching, unable to help. She lifted both her hands up and directed behind him frantically, trying to hint something.

Xiaolang smiled at her concern. Suddenly, he swung a fist over his left shoulder, which immediately knocked out the man creeping behind him (this was what the girl was signalling at); but more was coming. His smile soon turned into a frown when he regarded the number of people still waiting to fight him. As much as he hated Lugaria; he did not want to kill innocent people who weren't necessarily evil simply because the rivalry between Tupal and Lugaria. He had wished that these men would back down as soon as he had knocked out five of them, but no such luck, the leader of the troop – a Lugarian soldier – was ordering more people to fight still. He hasn't got a choice now.

Xiaolang withdrew his sword from its guard. The slim, silver blade along with its smooth, sharp edge glinted dangerously in the sun; it was frightening enough to unnerve any man.

"If you go now, I will not stop you." Xiaolang announced, facing the barricade of men standing before him, "However, this will be your only chance, I won't ask again." He sliced his sword through the air, making it whistle; emphasising his point.

Silence greeted his words. The men cowered and ragged pants left their mouths. They didn't volunteer to do this, but they couldn't leave either. They turned reproachfully towards their commander, waiting for instructions.

"What are you looking at, cowards? Attack him!" The Lugarian leader ordered from his noble steed; fiery as he may sound, he didn't take one single step towards the lone warrior himself.

At once, the men charged towards the still youth. War cries startled the forest; birds scattered, animals fled. A battle ensued… a bloody battle in which no side was winning. Bodies littered the floor as fresh blood called out to hungry carnivores of the woods. The glistening, silver sword Xiaolang had once held was now unrecognisable. Blood upon blood, layers upon layers, again and again… yet it didn't stop…

The Lugarian soldier watched the battle uneasily, the man was simply too good. He had to do something before it was too late… His eyes scanned the area and landed on the girl who had warned this youth before. She was pretty… very pretty. The boy sure won't want anything to happen to her… Smirking evilly. The soldier reached into his pocket…

"ARGH!" A agonizing scream tore through the clearing, halting the battle.

It was a girl… Xiaolang thought absent-mindedly, heart pounding furiously for unknown reasons. But that didn't make sense, there was no girl here… no girl… no-… _E-except_ her! He quickly turned to where he last saw his flower. His blood ran cold when he realised she had fallen; her right arm clutched her left shoulder where a poisonous dart was buried. Blood was oozing out steadily; she gave a feeble whimper before collapsing onto the ground, where she laid motionless.

Shock soon ebbed away and anger boiled within him. Xiaolang let out a furious yell and began to push through the thick mob with more aggression. It took mere seconds before he reached the Lugarian soldier, whose eyes widened in fear when Xiaolang lifted him by the collar and threw him onto the ground. Keeping his sword pointing at the soldier's neck, he whispered dangerously, "_What_ did you do to her?"

"N-nothing! I-"the swords moved dangerously close to his adam's apple. "Ok ok!! The dart is p-poisoned with H-Hun Si Chong. You c-can save her! it won't k-kill her immediately, b-but sh-"

"Shut up. I know what it does."

Hun Si Chong… Hun Si Chong… no problem… it was ok… it was ok… he could heal her, he could… it may take a while but it won't kill her… it won't… But only if he acted fast enough... trouble is: Would she let him?! Oh, **DAMMIIT**!

"Get up you piece of filth." Xiaolang spat. "I want you to take your men and go home. And if I ever see you again. I _will_ kill you. Understand?" The soldier nodded so furiously that his hat dropped off.

With a swish of his cloak, Xiaolang strode away from him and towards the girl. He gently scooped her into his arms and began pacing away. Suddenly he stopped. With lightening speed, he turned and grabbed the arrow speeding towards him and threw it back the direction it came from. The Lugarian soldier only had the time to open his mouth before the arrow seared through his chest, and pierced through his heart.

Giving a threatening glare towards the crowd of men, he turned his feet and walked away. The girl within his arms was breathing shallowly; he had to do something to keep her going, and fast. Breaking into a run, he searched the woods for a shelter. Fortunately, a cave was spotted just as rain started to pelt heavily from the sky. Xiaolang rushed in. Not wasting any time, he quickly yet softly laid the girl onto the flattest bit of land he could find, and draped his travelling cloak around her unconscious body. He searched around the big cave and, luckily, was able to find some hay and dry sticks. Slowly, he managed to build up a small fire.

Warming his hands in front of the fire, he turned his eyes to the sleeping angel beside him. Her pale skin seemed translucent as the flames danced, the pair of cherry red lips let small puffs of air escape. He needed to act fast.

Xiaolang stood up and walked over to where she was. He pulled away his dark cloak from her small frame, and placed it beside the fire. Carefully, he lifted the girl's body up so that she was in a sitting position with him sitting cross-legged behind her. Blushing furiously, he began to undo her gown (A/N remember this is the Chinese version of medieval times, and then they had to wear gowns and dresses etc. Watch a _proper _Chinese martial arts movie and you'll understand what I mean).

He unknotted the strap around her slim waist with trembling hands, and placed it beside him. Muttering embarrassed curses underneath his breaths as his hands reached up to her shoulders, he told himself that he was only doing this for her benefit. His tomato face deepened as the gown slipped off her shoulder-blades, revealing smooth, creamy skin.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused.

**_A/N how was that? Even though I watched so many Chinese Martial Arts series, I haven't got a clue how to describe them in English. By the way, if you're a big fanatic like me on it, I seriously suggest the new version of Tian Long Ba Bu, it's seriously brilliant!!! Hope you liked it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lying To Help You**

**Chapter 2**

__

_****_

_**A/N: Sorry, had to explain. Internal force is actually Nei Li if you are Chinese and watch martial arts stuff. . And for you foreign people who have never watch a proper Chinese Martial Arts movie, it's basically a kind of energy inside you but you can offer it to others for healing or recovering. The more skilled you are at martial arts, the more powerful your internal force is. It can also be used in other different ways such as using it to kill and stuff.**_

He gathered his internal force and with one sudden movement, brought down both his hands onto Sakura's back, transferring.

The air around them slowly warmed up as their body temperatures soared. Xiaolang opened his eyes and peeked at the girl before him. It's not working, he anxiously thought. Desperately, Xiaolang gathered all the forces within him and pushed it into her weak frame. Finally, a small gasp escaped from her lips as a thick trickle of blood slid down her chin.

Wiping the sweat had that formed on his forehead, Xiaolang smiled contently. At least the lethal element in the poison was removed now; sure, this transfer had tired him out and had used up all his internal forces, but as long as she was safe, everything was worth it. Slowly and tenderly, Xiaolang set Sakura gently onto the ground, and covered her with his cloak once more.

The rain continued to pelt outside, so there was no chance of him going out to hunt for food. He reached into his worn-out satchel and extracted a piece of dry bread. It was tasteless and the dryness brought raw thirst, but he had experienced hunger and dehydration in more extreme conditions than this.

He stared into the fire, watching the flames dance in synchronization with the rain falling outside. But he was not appreciating the harmonization; his mind was clogged with confusion and fear.

Sighing, Xiaolang turned once more to gaze at the sleeping woman beside him. Why did he feel so warm around her? Why did he care for her so damn much? What was it about that girl that makes him forget even himself? – Something that had never happened before.

Shutting his eyes and tearing his head away from her, Xiaolang warmed his hands before the fire. What was happening to him? What was she doing to him? He reopened his eyes and, for the first time in years, the hard chocolate swirls melted away, leaving him naked and vulnerable. Unwillingly, the molten chocolates returned to the girl.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" He whispered gently, voice bearing the slightest sign of trembling.

His eyes dropped from her closed eyes to the few pink freckles that dotted her bridge and then the small nose that followed; and finally down to the pair of cherry red lips. He wished that he could feel their warmth against his own. Would they be as soft as they look? Taste as good as he imagines? Questions with unexplainable answers raced through his mind.

He thought back to earlier that day, what would have happened if he hadn't been able to remove the poison soon enough? Would she still be able to live to see tomorrow? What will he do if she couldn't? Merely two months has passed since she joined him in his journey, and already he feels that life before meeting her seemed so pointless and dull.

It was impossible, yet true: the fate of the renowned lonesome warrior Li Xiaolang was now dependent on the life of a poor, insignificant peasant girl.

If anyone had told him three months ago that his world would be within the grasp of a _girl_, he would have broken their legs and ripped out their eyes. But now even he cannot understand the emotions that are causing turmoil inside his heart. He had always believed that he would lead a solitude life, roaming around the world and not caring for anything or anyone. But one ordinary girl had turned all this around; and she doesn't even know it! He could almost laugh at the irony.

The air was still and the rain began to drizzle. Suddenly, a blast of cold air blew into the cave, momentarily dispersing the flames. But Xiaolang didn't notice…

Still gazing at his sleeping flower, he reached out a hand to her face.

"I know what love is…" he murmured.

His fingers, the cause of so many deaths, tenderly touched her cheek, hesitant and unsure.

"But… I just never thought it will happen to me……"

With that final word, all his last defences crumbled, all his restraints torn. And he gently inched closer towards her, forgetting his icy exterior, his surroundings, his rules. All he could feel was his ragged breaths, all he could hear was his racing heart… and all he could think about was the angel before him……

Closing his eyes, he gently pressed his lips to hers…

_**A/N a bit fluffy innit? I think the plot's going a bit too fast but hey! It is love at first sight. Besides, there's two parts to this story and I'm not even half way through the first!!! Thanks for the reviews, ciao.**_


End file.
